Funny thing happened to me on my way to titans tower
by Slade J. Wilson
Summary: Robin Is out patrolling and he runs into Slade and it makes for a hilarious time
1. The start

A funny thing happened to me on my to titans tower

Robin was patrolling his sector just like any night so far it had been very exciting he had seen a cat and a stray dog so yeah that was sarcasm but then he heard a small whispering so he walked over to it he tripped on a dr. Pepper can (curse those evil guys ) he fell looking at a small barred window and he saw what looked like a small factory he couldn't make out what they where making but he could tell it was illegal he was about to call the titans but then he remembered that it was 3:27 am and the last time this happened Raven had some very specific words about this sort of thing flash back:

"And after I rip out your liver I shall cast you into a pit of burning sulfur where you shall die, DIE I say!" Raven had said that's when the team had changed a few things

Off flash back: so he decided to go by himself but again he noticed the insignia on the costumes that the people working there were wearing they had a jackal on them and the jackal was a force to be reckoned with so he made the mission a recon mission not a stop the jackal mission so he went through the freakishly huge air ducts but not that big a full grown person would have to crawl but he had to crawl but is was less cramped after about two minutes he heard the soft click clank of metal the only reason he could hear it Because he had fine- tuned ears so this person was obviously a pro but he also noticed that the duct had become considerably smaller but he could still move fairly quickly the boy wonder knew that he would reach the person in the air duct around the next bend, It was Slade or at least a Slade-bot, to tell he got his scanner and it was in fact the real Slade

Slade did the best attempt ever made at throwing your hands up in an air duct and mumbles again barely audible " I get a great job it even pays good and I get stuck in an air vent with the boy wonder" after that delightful comment he proceeded to say unfortunate words. Then almost as If they had planned it they both pulled out something Slade pulled out a blow torch which Robin wondered how he fit that in there but he pulled out mini welding torch which Slade wondered not how it fit in there but WHY it was in there but they said nothing and started welding through the metal but Robin noticed that he cut his board so it would fall in a specific place and KILL THE JACKAL when Robin confronted him about this he said "Relax his body count is bigger that mine as the steel fell and killed the Jackal Robin asked "why" "he muted Joey" with that he surprisingly quickly got out of the air duct which left him to take the blame so he decided to follow Slade.

But just for recon he had to move on his motor cycle Slade was walking but he could outrun Flash he had of course managed to change out of his costume but he had a hat on so Robin couldn't see his face but he had figured out that he either had white or gray or brown hair he couldn't tell which of those but his hair would rival Starfire's hair length but again he couldn't see his entire face but he was pretty tall about as tall as batman, " oops he turned" Robin thought as he narrowly avoided the orphan bus of despair so he could not kill the millions of orphans, Slade had gone into an abandoned auditorium which he noticed must've had at least two hundred people in costumes like some sick twisted comic con but then he noticed all of these guys were very intimidating to he ducked out and changed into his outfit he wore in Tokyo so luckily he was not discovered he got back on track and started following Slade who had ducked into a room, Robin decided not to walk in but he heard this "So you killed the Jackal" "yes" said who he presumed was Slade "since you've always wanted to kill him you get 20% percent less than our deal" a rough grumbly voice said Robin peeked in but couldn't see anything because there was no light. Slade obviously infuriated loudly said (Slade doesn't scream) " I still Killed him in the exact style you wanted which involved steel falling on me and I had to leave your mark" "ok you only lose 10%" the voice said. Slade knew not to attack in this evil flea market because even unarmed Slade couldn't all at once defeat him with with just man power. So he continued walking down the evil flea market and stopped and Dr. Chang and grabbed a remote control and The terminator threw some money at him in a brief case. Then Slade turned around and walked for the door but not without attracting some very unwanted attention it started like this "hey bub ain't you The terminator?" After that was said Slade got out a Bow staff and said "What if I am?" "Then your dead meat brother" The Man screamed so loud everyone else heard him and started attacking to Robin arrived at the conclusion that He was definitely feared but not too popular and everyone there knew with there numbers they could defeat Slade, And he knew this to so he threw a smoke grenade and bolted out the door. "No ones calling him a coward cause that's just what Batman would do and everyone fears the Batman," Robin Since Robin wasn't that dumb he followed because people saw him follow Slade he didn't want to be mistaken for being with Boy Wonder was getting off track he could barely follow him when he was on track so far Slade was heading to the more mountainous region of jump city (why jump city had a more mountainous region always alluded him)but none the less Slade was heading over there in the time period he looked away Slade had proper climbing rope so he probably was going to climb the biggest and he had no time for hiking he also had a pretty small package but Slade had already thrown the rope on the the biggest mountain he knew this was the mountain with Jericho on it so rode his motorcycle up the side of the mountain "they should get up around the same time- me a little later" but before Robin started driving up he saw Slade climbing the mountain he should be much lower and Dick had thought that Slade's Grab- bag'o'skills which included

Kung fu, robotics, gymnastics and mountain climbing. But still how did Slade get one fourth of the way up no costume on after TWO minutes he climbed one fourth of 13 thousand feet so in short Robin was gonna use a lot of gas getting to the top before Slade but sadly he could not get up to avoid falling off the mountain he walked carefully to a peak where he could see them and here them and he was ready to spring into action Slade threw a bag at his feet and an envelope then before he left he said "killed him- Joey" it was with the last words Robin almost did fall off the mountain " Joey- he called him Joey" Robin thought, "He muted Joey" those words wrung through his head as Slade left Robin practically ran over to Jericho he said or more of screamed once Slade was out of ear shot "He's your father isn't he" "yes" Jericho signed " tell me story NOW" after Jericho signed the story to him, he "open the bag" in it were a guitar repair kit and music, and in the envelope there was 550 bucks "Don't use those their probably stolen" Robin said but then he noticed a yellow sticky note that said "Not Stolen" so Robin tried to see if they were counterfeits and they were not "hey Jericho what's your real name?" "Joseph; it's his middle name" "and a word of advice he does not care about his secret identity almost everyone except you knew it"'Joseph signed "so so you know where he lives?" Robin asked "he's always moving because of his job the longest he's ever lived in one place is here he's lived here for 2 months but he goes on a rotation of the biggest cities ad he likes to toy with younger heroes sometimes he lets you beat him" Jericho signed "but the thing with Trigon he did not plan for", "I must be going come to the tower soon"

as he followed Slade he saw him casually walk into a graveyard and put some flowers down on two graves and walked away" Robin read the Gravestones they were Rose Wilson and Grant Wilson under them they had wrote Ravanger one and Ravanger two, which he assumed where his other kids by about that time it was 4:50 And Slade was headed home and Robin then saw that Slade had long long White hair longer than Starfire's hair he saw Slade go into the four seasons hotel and talk to the person at the desk and the man told him " yes sir your room is number 854" with that Slade started walking to the elevator and The boy wonder got on the other one and walked into an empty room right next to room 854 to begin a stake out at about 6:30 am Robin decided he would be asleep so as quietly as possible he walked into Slade's room and sure enough he was unconscious of lack of sleep he was not wearing his usual costume but black cargo pants and a plain white shirt and Robin noticed he was muscly not like Batman because he wasn't really kinda like sportsmaster but a bit less than him. Robin thought of calling police you wake up in prison thing but the police couldn't be quiet if you taped it to their heads. So he looked around and saw lots and lots of money in mostly dollars but he saw some in euros and rupees and pounds and all other sorts of money but it was in a case in the left side of the room. And a letter and a apple phone sadly it had a lock Robin couldn't undo so he read the letter it said: dear Wintergreen, do you like japan so far and are you related to Randolph summer stone, and Billy don't tell Addie about the toying bye billy, Sincerely Mr. Wilson. Dick made a mental note to find out who this "Wintergreen" is or who "Addie" is. He also found a journal that he read it turned out that it was basically a business log one page went about like this: killed Randolph summer stone figured out batman's identity- Bruce Wayne. He put THE batman's REAL SECRET identity and he was so nonchalant about it. And the last thing he had was a scrap of paper that said ; I may have to Tell Lexcorp I get my robots from their mercy is gonna be a problem. After that Slade had Started to Stir and wake up Robin thought he just got like 4 hours of sleep so his vision must not be that good and he was right so logically he jumped out the window and didn't fracture his spine good job Robin "wow time to get more sleep" Slade thought as his vision was not messed up at all

Now back to the part that jumping out the window was "logical". Robin then realized Slade was on the 8 floor and there was some hard concrete for Robin which resulted in him breaking his spine which meant he couldn't whip out his communicator but luckily a red headed woman ( Kate Kane) whom he didn't know walked up and called 911 in about 5 minutes a private hospital which form some reason was called Wayne hospital "I'm fine… take my back to titans tower" Robin pleaded but a broken spine had that effect on people. Meanwhile some infamous mercenary had called a hospital under Slade Wilson's Name for 21 broken bones but since he has a healing factor he would only require a minor surgery at Wayne hospital. 3 HOURS LATER. Slade and Robin before they were treated They changed into some civilian clothes but for Slade he had white hair and an eye patch but if the guy just accidentally broke 21 bones you don't ask questions. But he put on green cargo pants and a white t-shirt. Robin a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. Now neither of them knew the other was there since the hospital was full ( there was a convention for anti- pacifists) And Robin almost killed the doctor after being put in the teen ager section needless to say he was moved to the adult section but the convention all rooms were full except for one guy not in a stupid hospital gown but in green cargo pants and a white t- shirt but he had no cast but a report right next to him that said 21

But he had long white hair just like Slade but Robin Had broken his spine so he could not make the connection but Slade could he was going to have his operation tomorrow but he was reading and reading is good, but sadly not if you have 21 broken bones Robin however noticed this but was far too tired to do anything Robin got into bed and slept "Mmmmphhh" Robin incoherently mumbled. Because he was so rudely awakened by a To-cheery-for-her-own-and-others-mental-health-and-safety girl. "Did you sleep well" she said cheerily which is what they do before they tell you something that makes you want to punch their lights out like " your hover craft was wrecked", "the mafia is here" or even the occasional "I killed your aunt Gladys" but that is not a common occurrence in my or his person next to him was named "Slade Wilson"


	2. I despise these people

2 days later

"Oh joy we are to do the visiting of Robin and present him with such glorious news of our capture of the X of red" Starfire exclaimed as the titans walked Down the hallway to the hospital

"Sure, Star Robin will be so happy we got Red X" Cyborg added

RED X POV

"I despise these people" Red X thought as he had recently been captured by the titans and had been dragged along to visit Robin hand cuffed of course did he really have to visit Robin could not they just put him in jail and let him escape like any other hero would do?

They finally got to the hospital room but not before they could avoid getting the weirdest of glances from the people

"We caught him we caught him" Beastboy mocked to Red X and anyone who would listen

"Is it my fault that I was out of fuel for the suit" Red x grumbled so only he could hear himself.

They opened the door and saw Robin reading he appeared to be better but still not great. So they filled them in on the details of their recent activities but at a certain point this happened:

"Uh I can't stop it we caught Red X!" Beast boy exclaimed to Robin.

Robin almost immediately perked up "Really?"

"Yes" Raven said in her typical deadpan voice.

"We are to jail him at the tower until your return" Starfire said much to happily. She then turned a bit sad.

"It also appears the person next to you a couple days ago was Slade we only knew this because of the batman" Starfire added

Immediately robins masked eyes turned into daggers at no one but himself everyone was so focused on Robin that Red X was able to get out the door and almost get away but Cyborg's ever vigilant eyes spotted him before he could escape.


End file.
